<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Class Reunion of the Millennium by MagnusPrime12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803610">Class Reunion of the Millennium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusPrime12/pseuds/MagnusPrime12'>MagnusPrime12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Class reunion, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Five Years Later, Fluff, Gen, More Chapters to Come, Mostly Fun Character Stuff, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Seriously Loads of Banter, lots of banter, making it up as I go, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusPrime12/pseuds/MagnusPrime12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after Byleth’s return, the War of Deer and Eagle is over. The Empire has fallen and those who slither in the dark are scattered. With peace returning at last, the Class of 1180 returns to the newly restored Gareg Mach to finally celebrate the Millennium Festival and catch up with old friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Ignatz Victor, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Claude von Riegan, Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia, Manuela Casagranda/Hanneman von Essar, Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth, Raphael Kirsten/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This all sprung from a little thought I had on what a class reunion for the students would look like. So, let’s set up some notes:</p><p>1) This is based off of my Verdant Wind playthrough. It will be mostly canon compliant aside from one deviation in that Flayn is still living in Gareg Mach. Her just disappearing while Seteth stays is dumb, and I’m not going along with it.<br/>2) Everything is based on the endings I got, which are not necessarily the endings I wanted. I’m doing this to challenge myself to find creative ways to work within constraints. This means that there are some ships I didn’t intend to get in here, but are still here. It also means that some ships I wanted but didn’t get won’t be in here.<br/>3) Have Fun!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which our heroes have an unexpected encounter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From out of nowhere an arrow struck Byleth in his left shoulder, sending a jolt of pain through his body. “Augh!” he exclaimed, shifting back in his saddle. The arrow had come from directly in front of his horse, flying out of a large bush behind a signpost marking a fork in the road that traveled through this large forest. At his right side his wife, Marianne, rushed her horse over to him.</p><p>“Byleth!” she shouted as she pulled Dorte alongside him. He glanced at her and saw she was already preparing a healing spell. The wind bristled harshly against his wound, but his wife’s work was already easing the pain. He turned his attention back to the bush.</p><p>“You idiot, that was supposed to be a warning shot!” a voice called out from the bush.</p><p>“Sorry boss,” another voice said. “I guess I got lucky!”</p><p>“Any more of your ‘luck’, and we’ll be hanged for murder!” the first voice shouted in exasperation. “Now just get out there and look intimidating!”</p><p>“Sure thing, boss!” the second voice replied cheerfully.</p><p>Byleth and Marianne exchanged glances. It was obvious that whoever these bandits were, they weren’t professionals. Even without their armor or bodyguards, if they played their cards right, they might be able to make it out of this unharmed. Well, mostly unharmed, anyways.</p><p>“Keep your hands where we can see them!” the first voice said as two figures stepped out from the dense foliage. The left one was short and pudgy, his hair already balding. He held a bow in his arm, an arrow pointed at Byleth. The right one was long and lean, and carried a blade that clearly needed some work done. Still, the weapon could kill easily enough if Byleth wasn’t careful. He would have to play this smart.</p><p>“It’s alright” he said as he raised his arms and nodded to Marianne to do the same. “We’ll cooperate.”</p><p>“Of course you will.” The lean one said with a smirk. “Now, hand over your weapons.”</p><p>Byleth slowly reached down and unstrapped his sword from the saddle. The rustle of leather and light clink of metal on his right told him Marianne had done the same. This was an obstacle he had expected. The two would have to be great fools indeed to try robbing them while they still had their weapons.</p><p>“Alright, let’s see you empty your saddle bags.” the lean one said.</p><p>Byleth fought to keep his surprise hidden. He had been right, these were clearly amateurs. He’d expected the lean one to come over and confiscate their weapons, possibly even take Marianne hostage, but instead he continued to stand there. Still, with the stout one poised to fire his arrow it was best to keep playing along for now.</p><p>Byleth and Marianne began emptying their bags of their contents. Byleth kept an eye on the two bandits, tracking their movements. He knew Marianne would’ve already been preparing a spell to fend off their assailants, but she would need about two seconds to pull it off. Two seconds during which the stout one’s arrow could kill one of them. What they needed was a distraction...</p><p>“So I’m guessing this is your first time?” Byleth asked.</p><p>“First time what?” the stout one asked back.</p><p>“Don’t talk to them!” the lean one shouted with intense exasperation. “Just keep your arrow trained and stay silent!”</p><p>“I meant your first time robbing people.” Byleth said, ignoring the lean one. “I don’t wish to sound condescending, but it seems like you went out here without a plan.”</p><p>“What’s to plan?” the stout one asked. “We find some travelers, we take their money, and we go home. Seems simple enough to me.”</p><p>“Sure, but how are you going to carry it all?” Byleth questioned. “You don’t have any bags on you, and you don’t have horses. You’ll probably only be able to carry a quarter of our belongings with you, and that’s a generous estimate.”</p><p>The stout one began to look puzzled. He turned his head to his companion and asked “Is that right, George?”</p><p>The lean one’s face turned as red as an erupting volcano. “For the love of Seiros, you imbecile!” he shouted again. “I told you a hundred times not to use my real name in front of the marks!</p><p>“But is it true?” the stout one insisted. “How are we supposed to get rich if we can’t bring the stuff with us?”</p><p>“I- You- Ugh!” George stammered out, clearly at his wits end. “We were never going to take everything they had, only the most valuable stuff. The rest we leave.”</p><p>“But how am I supposed to carry the stuff if I’m to keep an arrow on ‘em at all times like you told me?”</p><p>A gust of wind blew against Byleth’s back as he saw the tables turning. Now it was time for the coup de grace.</p><p>“Seems your friend George there was trying to cut you out of the deal.” Byleth said. “Guess that’s three things you failed to consider.”</p><p>Now the stout one was fuming. “Is that true George?” he said, lowering his bow as he turned to face his partner. “Were you going to leave me high and dry while you took all the money?”</p><p>“What?!” George shrieked. “That’s absurd! For once in your life, Eustace, use your brain!”</p><p>The stout man’s face hardened. “And there you go using my real name after the big deal you made of me usin’ yours! You’re trying to sell me out, aren’t you?” At that last sentence, Eustace raised his bow again. But this time, it wasn’t pointed at Byleth or Marianne. Now it was pointed at George.</p><p>“Woah woah Eustace, now hold on!” George said in a much more shaky voice than he had previously had. “Let’s be reasonable about this, alright?! We’re partners, remember? We need each other!”</p><p>Eustace looked uncertain. “And we split the money evenly, right?” he asked.</p><p>“Of course we will.” George agreed nervously. “It never crossed my mind to try and cheat you.”</p><p>Byleth could tell from George’s tone that that was a bald-faced lie, but Eustace clearly wasn’t so sharp. He lowered his bow and said “Alright. Let’s finish this and get our reward.”</p><p>Marianne threw a questioning glance at Byleth, wordlessly asking <em>Now?</em> Byleth shook his head a fraction of an inch, indicating <em>Not yet.</em></p><p>“There’s just one thing I’m wondering.” Eustace said. He turned back to Byleth and Marianne. “What was the other thing we didn’t consider?”</p><p>Byleth gave a wicked smile and said “Whether or not we have backup.” in a not-too smug tone.</p><p>George laughed. “Right, backup. I can hear a horse coming from a mile away. There aren’t any for miles.”</p><p>“True,” Byleth said. “But I never said they arrived on horses.”</p><p>Suddenly two arrows flew out from behind Byleth, heading straight towards George. They struck his leggings, pinning him in place. A thunderous roar rang out from the forest, followed by the emergence of a brilliantly white wyvern and equally striking horned pegasus.</p><p>As Byleth had expected, the wyvern was being ridden by a tall, tanned man with a bow. The pegasus was commanded by a lean, fair woman with bright golden hair on her head and a lance gripped in her right hand. Claude and Ingrid, just as Byleth had expected. And right on time.</p><p>Seeing the opportunity, Marianne quickly summoned “Cutting Gale!” and a disc of concentrated wind shot straight at Eustace.</p><p>Frozen in terror, the short thug trembled as the spell struck its intended target. Not Eustace, as he had clearly feared, but at his bow. The top snapped off, and the string went with it.</p><p>With one for effectively disarmed, Byleth turned his attention to the other. He had already dismounted his horse while Marianne had used her spell, and quickly snapped up his sword. It was an ordinary weapon rather than his typical Sword of the Creator, but he was still adept with it. He rushed over to the still-pinned George. With a snap of his sword, Byleth disarmed the second opponent. He gave a quick jab with his free hand, and George fell to the ground.</p><p>Then Claude jumped off his wyvern and landed right next to Byleth. He drew back another arrow, and George hung his head in defeat. Byleth glanced to his left and saw that Ingrid had Eustace backed up towards a tree with her lance. The fight was over.</p><p>“Nice work, Teach. And here I was worried you might have gotten rusty after a couple years sitting on a throne.” Claude said amiably. His tone became a touch more solemn when he added “Now what should we do with these two?”</p><p>“Please, don’t kill us!” Eustace began sobbing. “We’re really sorry, aren’t we George?”</p><p>“Uh, yes! Yes we are!” George stumbled out. “Please, we’ll do anything if you let us live!”</p><p>“Your call, Teach.” Claude said. “What should we do with these merciless vagabonds?”</p><p>Byleth considered the matter. While it was true that these two had threatened to kill him and, more importantly, his wife. Still, they were ultimately a minor nuisance, and he and Marianne could probably have taken them down even without Claude and Ingrid’s help. Besides, odds were that these were just two down-on-their-luck men who had become desperate for any way to make money.</p><p>“We’ll take them with us to Gareg Mach.” he said at last. “I’m sure Seteth could use some extra hands, especially since these two are going to work for free.”</p><p>George raised an eyebrow in confusion. “You’re going to have the church sentence us to community service?” he asked.</p><p>Byleth smiled wickedly again. “No need,” he said. “Your King has already sentenced you.”</p><p>Eustace looked puzzled, but George’s face went white with terror. “Y-you m-m-mean,” he stammered, “we just tried to rob the king?”</p><p>“And threatened to kill him too.” Claude confirmed. “Not your brightest move. Though admittedly it would be hard to recognize him undercover like this.”</p><p>Ingrid walked Eustace over and grabbed some rope from her bags. “Oh, that’s why you’re dressed as commoners!” she said as she slid down from her pegasus and began binding Eustace and George.

“And why we came alone with normal weapons.” Marianne affirmed. “We were hoping that we could get here more quickly if we didn’t bring an entourage.”</p><p>“Obviously not my greatest plan,” Byleth admitted sheepishly. “Luckily you two were nearby.”</p><p>“Yep, I do have a knack for showing up in the nick of time.” Claude said. “And hey, look how well this fits! When we first met you rescued me from bandits, and now here I am rescuing you from them!”</p><p>“Don’t go getting a swelled head about it, dear.” Ingrid admonished Claude. “I’m sure they could have figured out a way to save themselves if they had needed to.”</p><p>“Fine, fine.” Claude pouted. “Well then, shall we get going? There’s a lot to get done for the Millennium Festival.”</p><p>“Yes, I think we’ll be off.” Byleth said. Then he motioned to the captive would-be thieves and said “Alright you two, let’s get moving.”</p><p>Eustace responded immediately “Yes, Your Highness!”</p><p>“It’s Your Majesty, you idiot!” George scolded.</p><p>“Oh, like you would know.” Eustace sassed back. “You couldn’t even tell that was the King and Queen we were robbing!”</p><p>“Neither could you, you half-wit!”</p><p>“Well at least I didn’t get my trousers torn!”</p><p>The bickering between the two amused the other four travelers all the way to Gareg Mach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chatty First Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which our heroes return to Gareg Mach.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, it took longer than I hoped, but the second chapter is finally here! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The splendor of the restored monastery left its four former residents awestruck upon their first sight of it. Gareg Mach hadn’t simply been rebuilt, it had been reinforced and expanded. The holy site looked simultaneously stronger and more beautiful than ever.</p><p>“It’s amazing!” Marianne exclaimed.</p><p>“You’ve got to give Seteth credit.” Claude said. “He’s made incredible progress. Though given how stubborn he is, I probably shouldn’t be surprised.”</p><p>“He’s a tough one.” Byleth agreed. “Given the stories around Saint Cichol he’d have to be.”</p><p>“Cichol’s Crest is a pretty potent one.” Claude agreed. “Still, I’m pretty sure Seteth’s stubbornness is all his own.” He gave a Byleth a knowing wink.</p><p>“Speaking of Seteth,” Byleth said, “we should probably bring these two to see him. I’m sure he’ll have something to say about two bandits operating so close to the monastery on the cusp of the Millennium Festival.”</p><p>“Please, don’t hang us!” Eustace begged pathetically. “We promise we won’t hurt anyone ever again! We just needed the money, honest!”</p><p>“If you were truly honest you wouldn’t have turned to thieving.” Ingrid pointed out. “Still, I suppose I shouldn’t judge too harshly. One of my best friends was a former thief after all.”</p><p>“Speaking of which, do you know if Ashe is coming to the Festival?” Marianne asked.</p><p>“Unfortunately he won’t be here.” Ingrid said. Her brow furrowed as she continued, “It seems that Sylvain recently angered a major noble by running off on his daughter, and Ashe is helping him smooth things over.”</p><p>“That definitely sounds like those two.” Claude said. “It’s a shame they won’t be here though. It would have been great to get everyone back together.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t have happened anyway.” Byleth lamented. “I lost contact with Felix, Catherine and Shamir a couple years ago. They’re probably off working as mercenaries now.”</p><p>“Ah,” Claude said. “What about Leonie? I’ve gotten occasional letters from her; has she been keeping in contact with you?”</p><p>“She’s definitely coming.” Byleth confirmed. “She sent me a letter recently. She almost had to miss it for a job, but she just managed to wrap it up in time.”</p><p>“Good. I would hate for any of the Golden Deer to miss this one.” Claude said.</p><p>“Technically we’re all Golden Deer, dear.” Ingrid reminded him.</p><p>“You know what I mean.” Claude said as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“The others are all coming.” Marianne said. “Hilda and I have been keeping regular contact, and Raphael, Lysithea, and Ignatz all confirmed it too.”</p><p>“And there’s no way Lorenz would miss this one.” Byleth pointed out.</p><p>Claude nodded in agreement. “A giant spectacle with the biggest gathering of nobility in the region? How could he miss it? Of course, he had already told me he was coming. And Dorothea is going with him.”</p><p>“Oh, so that’s progressing.” Marianne said. “I do hope they’ll marry some day.”</p><p>“I’m sure it will happen eventually.” Claude said. “Sometimes these things take time. We can’t all know immediately like you and Teach after all.”</p><p>Byleth could see his wife blushing, and felt his own cheeks getting a bit hotter as well. Still, he wasn’t about to let this slide. “Didn’t you and Ingrid get married right after you returned to Almyra?” he countered.</p><p>“Heh heh, fair enough.” Claude laughed.</p><p>“I still wish you had invited us to the wedding.” Marianne said. “You’re two of our best friends, we should have been there.”</p><p>“Sorry, it was kind of an impromptu thing.” Ingrid said. “Almyran weddings are done a lot more quickly than in Fodlan.”</p><p>“Still, actively seeking to spend time with large groups of people? Dorte, your friend’s come a long way.” Claude said.</p><p>Marianne blushed again. “Well, I had a lot of help.” she said. “You, Byleth, and the others all helped make it possible.”</p><p>“Yes, but the hard part was all you.” Byleth said. “Don’t ever forget that.”</p><p>The most gentle, beautiful smile he had ever seen flashed across her face. “I won’t.” she said. “And if I ever do, I’ll always have you to remind me.”</p><p>“Ugh, we get it, you love each other.” George complained. “Are you always this cloying?”</p><p>“I’m afraid the Professor and Marianne have always been like this.” Claude confirmed. “Still, I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you. You only have to listen to it until we get to the monastery. We have to listen to it for the rest of our lives.”</p><p>“Just as we have to listen to your and Ingrid’s lover’s spats.” Byleth shot back.</p><p>“Hey, it could be worse!” Claude said, feigning offense. “At least we’re not Manuela and Hanneman.”</p><p>“No, but you’re pretty close.” Byleth said.</p><p>Claude clutched his hand to his heart and said “You wound me.”</p><p>“Sometimes the truth hurts.” Byleth said without an ounce of restraint.</p><p>Ingrid asked with mild exasperation “Are you two done yet? We’re almost there.”</p><p>“Hey, if you didn’t want witty banter in your life you shouldn’t have married me.” Claude said.</p><p>“Well, you’re certainly providing half of the wit in this conversation.” Ingrid replied.</p><p>“Ha! We got you in on it too!” Claude said gleefully. “I’m so happy that I can’t even be mad about that crack!”</p><p>Byleth and Marianne exchanged knowing glances. Claude and Ingrid might bicker incessantly, but deep down there wasn’t anyone else they’d rather be with.</p><p>The group reached the village at the outskirts of the monastery. A few of the villagers murmured in awe about the royalty in their midst, but most carried on with their work. The decorations were nearly complete, but for such a grand occasion the people would insist that everything be perfect.</p><p>As they passed through, Claude asked “So Teach, level with me. How <em>did</em> you know we were nearby when these amateurs were trying to corner you?”</p><p>“The wind.” Byleth answered. “The wind had been blowing against us all day, but then a gust from your wings hit us from behind. After all the times I felt it during the war there was no way I’d mistake it for anything else.”</p><p>“Ah. It’s a good thing we happened to be flying close by then. We heard your screams and checked out what was happening from above. From there, it was just about lining up the perfect shot.”</p><p>Byleth nodded and said “I’m glad you two have been keeping in practice. I’d hate to think those skills I taught you were going to waste.”</p><p>Marianne shook her head and said “Personally I would rather not have to use our combat skills again. Things would be much better if we could all live in peace.”</p><p>“Would that we could,” Ingrid said in a melancholic tone, “but in this world violence is inevitable. We must be prepared to protect those we love.”</p><p>“True enough,” Byleth said. “Still, I wouldn’t complain if you never had to use my combat teachings in the field again. Training is good, but Fodlan has seen enough conflict.”</p><p>“Well this conversation turned dour.” Claude said. “Let’s all remember the reason we’re here. We did win the war, and so far we’ve been winning the peace. We’ve worked hard, now let’s enjoy the fruits of our labor for a bit.”</p><p>They reached the entrance to the monastery a few minutes later. Seteth stood at the mouth of the gate, his face alight with joy.</p><p>“Welcome back, my friends. It is good to see you again.” he said warmly. His eyes wandered to the two prisoners before asking “And who are these two?”</p><p>“We were waylaid by these would-be thieves on our way here.” Byleth said. “They struck me with an arrow and threatened to kill me and my wife.”</p><p>“A most grievous offense.” Seteth said. “Threatening the king is a capital crime. How would you like us to proceed?”</p><p>Byleth looked at the two criminals. Both were trembling in fear. It was clear that they expected to be executed for their crimes, and as king Byleth would be well within his rights to do so. And yet...</p><p>“I have a proposal.” Byleth finally answered. “This crime was committed within the territory of Gareg Mach, and upon the Goddess’ vessel. As such, these two shall repay their debt by serving the church for a minimum of ten years, with the possibility of early parole for good behavior.”</p><p>A silence blanketed the group like the first snow of the year. Ingrid’s eyes were wide in surprise, and Seteth’s were close behind. But no one was more surprised than Eustace and George, whose mouths were hanging open.</p><p>Claude and Marianne, however, didn’t seem fazed. In fact, Marianne was smiling. Of course she had probably known what he would say before he said it. Claude might have as well, but he would never admit it.</p><p>When Seteth finally regained his composure he responded “Very well. We shall see to it that these two carry out their sentence here. I will have a cell prepared for them.”</p><p>“Oh, and one more thing,” Byleth added. “While outside their cell these two are to remain shackled to each other. We wouldn’t want them running off, now would we?”</p><p>Seteth raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Alright then. I shall take these two and begin the preparations. In the meantime, our dining hall is open. I imagine you all could use a good meal after your adventure today.”</p><p>“I certainly won’t say no to that.” Claude said. “Rescuing these two works up an appetite.”</p><p>“Very well then. I shall take my leave.” Seteth said as he walked behind the two prisoners and began pushing them forward.</p><p>The quartet turned and began making their way to the dining hall. “That was very merciful of you, Professor.” Ingrid said. “But why did you ask Seteth to chain them together?”</p><p>Byleth smiled wolfishly. “You saw how they bickered with each other. What greater punishment could I inflict on them than forcing them to stay together?”</p><p>The rest of the group laughed as they continued the walk to the dining hall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that, we’ve finally reached Gareg Mach. Next time we’ll meet some more old friends and see just what everyone’s been up to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ten-Year Reunion Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, this took way longer than I wanted it too. Sorry about the wait, and hopefully Part 2 will come out much sooner. I you all at least enjoy what’s here, even if it’s a year later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A booming voice echoed throughout the dining hall as the quartet entered, shouting “WELCOME BACK, MY DEAR FRIENDS!”</p>
<p>The source of the din was naturally Alois. The new Captain was standing in the center of room, wearing the same armor he’d had during the war. Aside from a bit of gray in his hair, he looked exactly the same as when he’d first met Byleth a decade ago.</p>
<p>“You haven’t changed a bit Alois, you’re just as loud as ever.” Byleth said as he approached. Then he dropped the Jeralt act and smiled. “It’s good to see you, my friend. How has the promotion been treating you?”</p>
<p>“I won’t lie, it was a little rough at first.” Alois said, his tone uncharacteristically subdued. It returned to his normal joviality when he added “But ever since my family moved back here with me it’s been much better! Getting to see my wife and daughter when I come home makes it all worthwhile!”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that.” Byleth said. “I know the war was hard on them, so reuniting with you must have been a great relief for them as well.”</p>
<p>Alois agreed with a hearty “Indeed!” Then he motioned to two long tables that had been placed together and set with enough places to take care of all the Golden Deer. “Now, Seteth and I made sure that there will be enough food for all of you, so feel free to start dining whenever you like! If you need anything at all, we’ll be happy to help.” Then he left, probably to attend to other matters, Byleth figured.</p>
<p>Marianne looked a little concerned and asked “But shouldn’t we wait for the others to get here?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you remember how much Raphael eats?” Claude reminded her. “If we wait until he gets here, all we’ll get are the crumbs he leaves behind!”</p>
<p>“True enough.” Byleth agreed. “Besides, we’ve had a long journey and a skirmish. Let’s get some rest and relaxation in while we can. The others will be here soon enough.”</p>
<p>Almost as if on cue, the doors to the dining hall swung open. A man with long purple hair and a woman with even longer brunette hair strutted in. The man shouted out “We have arrived!”</p>
<p>Alois ran back in and announced “Presenting the Lord Lorenz Hellman Gloucester and Dame Dorothea Arnault!”</p>
<p>“Well, are we fashionably late?” Dorothea asked with her typical sensuality.</p>
<p>“Afraid not.” Claude said. “We only just arrived ourselves.”</p>
<p>Lorenz sighed and said “Ah, well. At least we made a spectacular entrance.”</p>
<p>“Don’t we always?” Dorothea asked with a hint of satisfaction in her tone. She wrapped her left arm around Lorenz’s back and the two began walking to the table.</p>
<p>“Too true.” Lorenz said. “We do make quite the stunning pair.”</p>
<p>“Ugh. Are you two going to keep congratulating yourselves all night, or are you going to come greet your friends?” Claude asked.</p>
<p>Lorenz looked at his girlfriend and asked “Well darling? Shall we?”</p>
<p>Dorothea nodded. “I believe we shall.”</p>
<p>Byleth rolled his eyes as well, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep from smiling. While it was true that their antics could be grating at times, he was still happy to see the two again. Fortunately from what he had seen of the two together they seemed to tone down the other’s excesses. Lorenz had remained committed to Dorothea and finally accepted being in a relationship with a commoner, and Dorothea had finally gotten over her hatred for nobles. True, Lorenz could still be a bit snooty and Dorothea could be quick-tempered, but the group had learned to deal with that long ago.</p>
<p>“Ah, it is good to see you all again.” Lorenz said as he moved next to the chair Claude had positioned himself by. “It’s been far too long.”</p>
<p>“Well, this truly is a momentous day.” Claude said. “I never thought you’d ever say you’re happy to see me.”</p>
<p>“I am always happy to see you, Claude.” Lorenz replied. “Provided, of course, that your wife is around to rein in your more vulgar instincts.”</p>
<p>“Why, Lorenz!” Claude gasped with mock indignation. “Are you suggesting I’m hen-pecked? I must say that’s quite a bold position for you of all people to take.”</p>
<p>“I assure you, I am quite capable of making my own decisions. A true noble does not require anyone to run their life.”</p>
<p>“Sure, you’re just happy to run everyone else’s.” Dorothea teased.</p>
<p>“Who else is more qualified?” Lorenz said haughtily.</p>
<p>“I, for one, am quite capable of running my own life, thank you.” Dorothea responded primly.</p>
<p>“Well - I - that is...” Lorenz stammered.</p>
<p>“And there it is.” Claude said. “It’s not a Golden Deer party until Lorenz has put his foot in his mouth.”</p>
<p>Lorenz turned toward Claude, his face scrunched. “You set me up for that, didn’t you?” he questioned.</p>
<p>Claude gave a short chuckle and replied “I provided some of the rope, and Dorothea was happy to help. But it was most definitely you that hanged yourself there, buddy.”</p>
<p>In the old days Lorenz would’ve thrown a fit at this. But the years had clearly changed him. The insufferable snob Byleth had met ten years ago had been tempered by experience and camaraderie. Now he just took a deep breath, sighed, and recomposed himself.</p>
<p>“Very well,” he said. “I suppose I did walk into that one.”</p>
<p>Then he turned back to Dorothea and said “I would not presume to dictate your life for you. Rather, I want to run <i>our</i> lives together, as partners.”</p>
<p>“I suppose I can work with that.” Dorothea tried to say coolly. But Byleth could tell by her smile that this she was very pleased by this.</p>
<p>The doors opened again, and Alois entered. “Presenting the Lady Bernadetta von Varley, and Sir Raphael Kirsten!</p>
<p>The surprise in the room was palpable. Indeed, if Byleth hadn’t been keeping correspondence with the two he might’ve shared their shock. But he had known for some time that Raphael had been helping Bernie to overcome her fear of people. While she had been ambivalent in her letter about coming (major progress in its own right), Byleth had a feeling she would be here.</p>
<p>Bernadetta and Raphael slowly entered the room with their hands clasped together. This slightly surprised Byleth, but not completely. He leaned over to his wife and whispered “Alright, I owe you five gold.”</p>
<p>Marianne’s smile at seeing her friends again briefly turned into a smirk, but she recomposed herself quickly. <i>Leave it to her to understand the mindset of a shy, troubled woman,</i> Byleth thought.</p>
<p>Raphael let out a bellow “Hey, everyone! It’s great to see you guys again!”. But rather than rushing over to give everyone a bear-hug the way Byleth had expected, Raphael instead continued to calmly walk forward with Bernadetta until they reached the seats nearest to the buffet table.</p>
<p>He then pulled out a chair for Bernie, who sat down with a quiet “Thank you”. Byleth also noted that Raphael didn’t shout nearly as loudly as he would have in the past, nor did Bernadetta flinch when he had. Clearly the two had been having quite an impact on each other.</p>
<p>Of course, the more things changed the more they stayed the same. Once Raphael was sure Bernadetta was comfortable he rushed over to give Byleth and Marianne a giant bear-hug. “Oh, I missed you guys so much!”</p>
<p>“We-“ Byleth gasped, “missed you too, Raph.”</p>
<p>Raphael let them go and went over to Claude. “Come here, you two” he said as he reached to give Claude and Ingrid their own bear-hug.</p>
<p>“It’s - ugh - good to see you too buddy.” Claude forced out. “Now do you think you could put us down?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Raphael said. “Sorry about that.” He returned them to the floor, trying as best he could to be gentle. “Sometimes I don’t know my own strength.”</p>
<p>“That’s alright.” Claude said once his breath returned to him. “We’re used to you getting excited.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I have a lot to be excited about. In fact, Bernadetta and I have a big announcement to make once everyone gets here. But in the meantime, let’s eat! Ingrid, I bet I can put away more food then you!”</p>
<p>“We’ll just see about that!” Ingrid said, rising on her legs slightly.</p>
<p>The rest of the group took that as their cue to make their way to the buffet table. Lorenz and Dorothea remained joined at the hip in an almost obnoxious way. Marianne left Byleth’s side to go talk to Bernadetta. Byleth decided to take the opportunity to trade small talk with Claude. It wasn’t often that he had a chance to speak face-to-face with his best friend, and he wanted take advantage of the opportunity. True, they had met up at various diplomatic functions, but those were always dominated by negotiations and other business. Here, aside from a few speeches they would have to give and public events to attend, they would have ample free time to simply enjoy themselves.</p>
<p>“So how are you and Ingrid doing?” Byleth asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, we’re doing fine.” Claude said lackadaisically. “You know how it goes, Teach. I say something unbelievably clever, she gets mad and starts lecturing me, we argue, make up, and the process repeats itself the next hour. Honestly, all marrying did was just make the process more convenient.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Byleth said. “I can’t help but notice that the two of you have been remarkably restrained today.”</p>
<p>“What can I say? Getting to see her old friends is enough to make even a sourpuss like Ingrid excited.” Claude responded.</p>
<p>“Apparently it’s also exciting enough to distract you from provoking her.” Byleth said knowingly.</p>
<p>“Well, what can I say? I like seeing her happy.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough.” Byleth said. He knew his friend was keeping a secret from him. But it was clear that whatever it was, Claude wasn’t ready to reveal it just yet. That was fine with Byleth. Claude without secrets would be like Ignatz without a paintbrush or quill. It would just seem improper. Besides, this presented Byleth with a rare opportunity. He’s never been able to figure out most of Claude’s big secrets until Claude decided to dump the information in his lap. But now Byleth would have a chance to unearth one on his own. It was too good an opportunity to pass up.</p>
<p>Alois returned again, announcing “Presenting Sir Ignatz Victor and Lady Hilda Gonereil!”</p>
<p>The two walked into the hall. Hilda was a step or two ahead of Ignatz, a beaming smile on her face. In contrast, Ignatz had a slight blush. Apparently he still hadn’t gotten used to people “making a big deal out of him” as he had put it when Byleth had knighted him years ago.</p>
<p>“Hey everyone! It’s so great to see you guys!” Hilda said.</p>
<p>Claude rose to stand, and aside from Ingrid and Raphael the rest of the table joined him. “Hey Hilda and Ignatz! Fashionably late as always!”</p>
<p>Byleth wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw Claude briefly flick his gaze back to Lorenz and wink at him.</p>
<p>“Oh, my apologies.” Ignatz predictably began. “I hope we’re not disturbing your good time.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense!” Raphael said, finally taking his attention away from his plate. “It wouldn’t be a good time without you, buddy!”</p>
<p>Then he got up and walked over to his best friend. “Come here,” he said as he scooped him off the floor for another bear hug.</p>
<p>Ten years ago this would’ve left Ignatz wheezing afterwards, Byleth remembered. But now he was able to bear it much better. Clearly Ignatz was keeping in shape despite his retirement from battle.</p>
<p>“I’m happy to see you too, Raph,” he said once he was back on the ground. “How is Maya?”</p>
<p>“She’s doing great!” Raphael said. “She’s even started making her own paintings now!”</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful!” Ignatz said. “I’m glad to hear that she’s following her dream.”</p>
<p>“Oh, speaking of dreams, hey Hilda!” Raphael said, turning towards the other new arrival. “How’s your new artist school coming along?”</p>
<p>“It’s going great!” Hilda said. “The construction finished ahead of schedule, so I’ve had more time to stock up on supplies and recruit faculty. Soon I’ll be ready to teach all of Derdriu how to make fine jewelry. I was actually shopping for supplies on the way when I ran into Ignatz here, and we decided to make the rest of the journey together. That reminds me Ignatz, you should drop by some time once it’s opened! I’m sure the students would love to meet Födlan’s master painter!”</p>
<p>“That might be overselling my abilities,” Ignatz said modestly, “but I’d be happy to come by some time.”</p>
<p>“Great! And hey, you never know. Maybe the teaching bug will hit you just like the Professor!”</p>
<p>“Now there’s a thought.” Ignatz said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*To be continued*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>